


The Qwarktastic Five

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Fantastic Four, Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Developing Friendships, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fame, First Love, Friends to Enemies, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Guilt, High School Flashbacks, Jealousy, Marvel Universe, Multi, Origin Story, Power Swap, Stealth Crossover, Superheroes, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When five people from the Solana Galaxy receive superpowers from a cosmic storm, can they stop their former friend turned supervillain?
Relationships: Clank & Elaris (Ratchet & Clank), Elaris & Cora Veralux, Elaris/Dr. Nefarious
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ratchet and Clank, they belong to Insomniac games. The Fantastic 4 series belongs to Marvel Comics, which now belong to Disney.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a perfectly normal day, the robotic super villain Doctor Nefarious attacks Aleero City in an attempt to conquer the planet and then the entire Solana Galaxy!  
> Can the Qwarktastic Five save the day and why is he even doing it anyway instead of calling a lawyer?

###  Chapter1: What I saw on that day

The streets of Aleero City on the planet Kerwan, were full of screaming people, as several purple and green robots zoomed around the area, blowing buildings up and threatening innocent civilians . But suddenly a green, rocky giant shouted as he punched one that was about to shoot a couple! "It's clobbering time tin can. Alright Q-5 go!" A female voice snarked back at him from his communicator on the green and blue Q themed suit. "You're just happy for a chance at a one-liner Qwark, since Miss Fantastic got kidnapped by the Doctor a few hours ago and the Galactic President gave us the all clear for the rescue mission. Let's just look for the big spaceship with red diodes he probably took off Chairman Drek. Flame on!" Cora Veralux aka Mrs Torch ended her call and burst into flames to fly off around Aleero's busy skyline and towards a park where the trapped civilians were being protected by Invisible Lizard, aka Brac Lectrus and he'd been trying to keep it up for nearly two hours and exhaustion was setting in.

Qwark, otherwise now known as the Thing chuckled as he ran and punched the robots while he ran and gunned the other robots with a Warmonger. "Easy Mrs Torch, I'm just happy to see my fans again. This power actually suits me . Hey Invisible-guy, how're things on your end anyway?" A blue-green but rapidly changing to orange force-field flickered briefly over several frightened civilians as a male orange alien Brax Lectrus groaned, when he realised who it was. "Pinned down here Qwark anyway, you glory hog. Mrs Touch , I need your help, cause I'm pinned down. This was easier back when I was the bashing rock guy. Hey Ratchet, where's my backup?" "Erm, Cora's flying pretty fast through traffic, she should be at the park in five minutes."

"There won't be enough time in five minutes for me to keep this up, if all those Nefarious bots keep on shooting at me!" Ratchet winced at Brax's shout over at the Apogee building, while Clank was checking for any sign of trouble on the holographic board."Oh my." Clank sighed at the sheer amount of lawsuits Dr Nefarious was about to receive, from every single business affected by the attempted planet conquering.

Then a quick blast of flame arrived to hit the Nef-bots just as his shield was about to give out as Cora arrived. "Here you go Braxy., figured I'd lend a hand." "Okay, you're all safe, go hide somewhere that's not about to be blown up. Thanks for co-ordinating this Ratchet." He briefly hugged Cora as she powered down from her flame jetted self, before she gave him a Poki-Taru cooler drink for a quick recharge from the exhaustion of having to keep a force field up for two hours and he high-fived her in gratitude, while the civilians cheered during the evacuation .

But a tiny camera bot was sending the images back, to a grey spaceship with two eye like red glass windows, that used to belong to Chairman Drek , before his arrest during an attempted planet real estate scam. Now it belonged to someone much more dangerous and the new owner wasn't even happy about what he was seeing. 

"Pathetic. Even though that blowhard had his true colours revealed, he's not moping around while I take over my own home planet? How truly irritating that my old bully still makes himself look good, while I the real victim am called a villain!" A metallic voice seethed as the speaker revealed himself to be a green plastic and grey metal headed robot with red eyes, who was wearing a fancy green and purple cape with a hood over his robot body, as his captive, the purple, blue and grey suited Elaris winced at the robot's spiteful rant, before replying back as best she could with the power restraint cuff on her arms. "Maybe you don't realise it old friend, but Ratchet was inspired by us. We could be a family again, please for the good of science and the galaxy stop your robot's attack. Anyway you could've just called a lawyer." " They take forever and it's boring.No, not until Qwark and the others pay for what they did to us Elaris. This kind of genius is wasted on those ignorant bravos anyway. You will be exempt from my wrath, for I Doctor Nefarious can be merciful, just once I become Solana's new robot overlord and crush Qwark!" Doctor Nefarious then burst into an evil laugh while attempting to waltz with his robot body around Elaris while trying not to let his cape get in the way of his "romantic" moment, but she briefly stretched her right hand like elastic towards his keys, as she shut her eyes and remembered how it all began. 


	2. How it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the youngest space fighter stunt pilot from Novalis, an ex-con from Thugs4less and three recent graduates from the Kerwan Learning Complex are all put together for a mission to investigate cosmic rays, sparks are bound to fly.

###  Chapter 2: How it all began 

####  Five years ago, the Kerwan Astronautical Foundation. 10:15 hours on a Friday. 

Elaris looked around at the Kerwan Astronautical Foundation Visitors lobby, she was the first one there. A light purple-pink hand clutched the grey C.V folder containing everything she had time to write down at the Kerwan Learning Complex, to prove that she was good enough for the Apogee Grant scholarship that President Phyronix was funding. "Well, at least the shuttle looks astronomically sound and safe to travel in. Wonder what we're going to do in there?" She mused while drinking from a water bottle while taking a look at the spacecraft on the hologram screen. 

"Whoa I want to see how fast that one can fly! Oh by the way, I'm Cora Veralux,best and youngest stunt pilot on fighter space craft. Came out here from Novalis because the President said he wanted someone responsible and a "bright young person" to show the way. How cool is that!?" Suddenly a Marzarkian teenage girl with long hair, wearing a flight uniform, pink glasses and braces put herself near Elaris's seat and started babbling about something totally different that made her wince. 

Elaris turned towards her right side and replied while shuffling her blueprints for something to show the other girl. "Aah, you scared me like that. Anyway Cora, I'm Elaris Aquati and I came here because there was a place on the Apogee Foundation Grant scholarship for a tech specialist and communications trainee. Here, let me show you a plan for the Subatomic particle converter, or in basic terms a teleporter!"

Cora stared at the blueprint after shaking her left hand, before saying."Hey mind if I take a closer look at it? Cos it looks totally out there" "Oh okay then, but don't scratch it ." As Cora Veralux started to look at Elaris's first blueprint, a ripple of unpleasant feelings came over the Aquatonian's face as she glazed over at the unwanted memory and shuffled her feet. It was showing a teacher looking at the mess on the reef classroom floor for her sixth grade science project, that her teleported pearl had caused and the other students were laughing at her. 

.

"That was a good try Elaris, but you need to focus upon the real world. Admittedly Kerwan might have the degree of lolly gagging land walkers and fancy tech you might want, but if you want a real job, there's always a career in a nurse or oceangraphy." She'd swam back home alone, hoping to avoid the gossip or rumours about "junk fin Elaris" and just cried in her room. But there was one brief cloud to that day when her Dad, who had heard about the mishap just patted her shoulder and said. "Elaris, calm down. That was only a setback." "But I want to have a job like you daddy. Am I just a clumsy junk fin?" At her sniffles, Caspar sighed as her Mum , Marina came home. "Don't worry, we all have our setbacks, that's part of life. Just keep on trying and you'll go far." 

As the memory faded, she dabbed her tears on a handkerchief with a happy smile on her cheeks. "I'm trying Dad. But I will stay strong, for his sake." Then Cora looked at her with a hint of concern and gasped. "Whoa, are you okay there? I mean that blueprint was pretty nerdy, but I didn't know it's making you cry like that. You made that during sixth grade? I had to sneak out and mod my mum's plane when I was little and had to pass a physical health test before I could get my job." 

Elaris nodded hesitantly before replying "N-no Cora, I'm fine. Just a bad ghost of a memory. Oh, looks like my first friend has arrived now, at least the other one's not here yet as that'd be awkward . Hey there Slig, how's your trip been?" 

"Elariss! Wow, you arrived first, that's really great, because normally I always get there first. How's dry land on Kerwan treating you today? Had to take the train again, but it was pretty quiet today." Slig Donefari nervously stated with an attempted infomercial charm as he got off the double sliding staircase , before he looked at Cora with confusion. "Who's this girl anywayy? Because I don't think we saw her at the Complex, when Mr Apogee gave us the grant during the graduation ceremony ."

This time, Elaris decided to take the lead as Cora put the blueprint back into the C.V folder and made the introduction. "Slig Donefari, meet Cora Veralux. She's the youngest stunt pilot for fighter space craft and I think she mentioned being hired for the job by the Galactic President. Cora Veralux, meet Slig Donefari. We worked together on a science fair at high school and on physics classes along with a chemistry thesis."

"I'm charmmed you mentioned that Eli. I have a biochemistry and inventing degree, volunteered out of curiosity and wanting to make a difference as a mechanic, but I can double as a medic." Slig drawled towards Elaris and Cora, as he sat down on a chair next to Cora after shaking her hand. 

"Wow, your friend seems really smarmy. You sure he's actuallygood for you?" Cora asked Elaris, but just as she was about to reply, a Fongoid parole officer brought an orange skinned Brax Lectrus, who was wearing an anklet with a tracking beacon on his wrist, along with a black shirt and trousers into the room.

.

"Alright Mr "Flexer" Lectrus, do not try to steal anything during the flight and especially the spaceship. Just because you are on parole for good behaviour, does not excuse what you did while working for Thugs4less. We will appreciate it if you send an evaluation form to the Kerwan Parole office board after the flight." 

As the parole officer left Brax grumbled, before turning towards the others. "Oh thanks for reminding me, Spinner. Not my fault they were the only company with a job offer for a guy who didn't smooch up to Gadgetron. Oh hey there civvies. Name's Brax "Flexer" Lectrus and I just came here to do heavy lifting. Hey wait a minute or moment, wasn't there one more guy in this group? Cause I'm pretty sure five people were on the list."

Then suddenly the green suited Leslie Copinicus Qwark jumped out of nowhere in an action movie pose, much to Cora's amazement, Elaris's shock , Brax's bewilderment and Slig's annoyance before saying. "Whew. Fashionably late as always. Hello everyone, my name's Leslie Copinucus Qwark. Did a course on schematics and a Hero Degree along with Public Speaking. Small Galaxy Elaris and Slig, never thought I'd see you again after graduation day. I'm still working on finding a sponsor ."

While Slig glared at Qwark, Elaris's eyebrow raised as she coughed briefly. "Well I'm glad you're sticking to it Leslie. Just don't try a stunt like that in the lobby, pretty sure the cleaners are not going to like it." 

.

Then suddenly a voice on the P.A stated "Can Brax Lectrus, Elaris Aquati, Leslie Copinius Qwark Cora Veralux and Slig Donefari meet with Mr Max Apogee in his office please for the appointment at 11:00. Thank you." Slig left his chair before saying to the others. "Well, let's see what he wants. He did provide the research grant, so we should try to be on our best behaviour."


	3. Training and a Space Flight gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets drunk and things goes wrong on the spaceflight involving cosmic rays, including a freaky robot space mantis alien

Qwark stared at Slig's slight wobble over his chair before saying in an unusual bit of caution. "Erm Neffy, you look kind of out today. I doubt we all could go out of the ship without spacesuits. That wouldn't exactly be safe, or good for public relations. Plus you seem like you drank too much root beer. "

Slig giggled a bit from the root beer drinking tube, before sighing from his soft drink hangover. " Whoopshy., forgot about that. Well, what's the point just letting people weaponize cosmic rays. Hic! We all know the myth of the Doom Doctor and the Fantastic Four of Planet Earth anyway. Or did they forget to teach you that during the Hero Course?" Qwark groaned, he'd slept through that part, since he hadn't thought of it as important.

The sudden blur of the rocket's engine burst into life, along with the thruster fins as our heroes took off out of Kerwan's orbit and towards the first sighting of the cosmic rays. Max Apogee and President Phyronix both looked on warily, but Victor Von Ion shoved past Max and bellowed loudly over the communications link. **"Are you five all ready to give this galaxy the edge it needs over Megacorp? Or are you all chickening out like Fongoids?"**

****

Cora looked at the veteran warbot, before saying on the com link"One of our crew members in the science team had a hangover last night. So I'm piloting instead." Victor Von Ion sighed. "Fair enough Miss Veralux. Put whoever it is in the drunk tank in your ship. Anyway, you five make Gadgetron and the Solana Galaxy proud!" "Rodger will-co." She replied before

But as the cheering crowd all took pictures, humble flight selfies and the media crews kept the cameras rolling,nobody knew that history would repeat itself again... ****

As the space flight started, Elaris sighed. "Is everyone wearing spacesuits for the walk along with the proper recording equipment? We need to ensure this flight doesn't have any casualties among our crew." "Yeah." "Yeah." "Hey Elaris, since I've still got a hangover, you can take the lady's spacesuit." 

Elaris looked at Slig before gasping. "You're willing to give up your role for me? Well I'm surprised, but I'll do my best." Taking a deep breath she put on the space suit as the space

.

The giant bug-T rex thing looked at the five people before yawning in his throne rest. "Let me guess, more positive energy intruders planning on stealing my staff? Well you won't get it! So swears Annilus the 26th!" A quick blast nearly knocked the astronauts back. "What other intruders you foul fiend? We only came here for a spacewalk!" Qwark yelled as Annilus

Somehow just as our heroes were about to be captured by Annilus's big green locust space ship, a worm-hole portal leading back to the positive energy side of the Solana Galaxy opened and Cora Veralux quickly put their co-, ordinates in and zoomed back to Solana. 

The locust ship's navigator a dark green tardigrade called Metamorphic 12 gulped. "Lord Annilus , a space worm-hole portal leading to the Solana Galaxy opened in front of the intruders. Should we give chase?" Annilus shook his chitined chin before replying. "No,if they are so foolish as to go through dimensions without proper preparations,then we can leave them to their fate."


	4. The Aftermath and powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So everyone's gotten superpowers from the cosmic rays and they all survived the encounter with Annilatus the 26th but all of the crew, including Qwark wound up in the hospital.  
> Guess the rehabilitation thing needs to go through first, along with knowing how to control them.

Slig woke up first in the hospital bed in Allero City. The robot nurse stated. "Morning Mr Slig Nefaris. You had quite the major landing, so here's some water to drink." The cool feeling of life giving blue liquid slipped down his throat like mana from the stars. Slig croaked to the nurse. "Thank you. Where's El-la-ris?" 

The nurse sighed while checking the medical scanners on . "Elaris is nursing a slipped wrist with physical therapy along with the usual cosmic ray decontamination procedures. The others are also with her and two of them have secondary degree burns, so Cora and Brax are receiving treatment in the burns ward. Bizarrely Qwark seems to have survived a negative energy blast to the face by the Cosmic Rod. Which even the rumoured Fantastic Four of Earth seemed to avoid." 

Slig groaned, but he was too tired due to his hangover and just wrote it down. _"Wow. The one dangerous thing I warned him not to do and he goes to do it anyway to save our lives. Truly an act of heroism if he hadn't been focused upon a paycheck." The nurse replied. "Yes,but the things we do to get bolts sometimes isn't great either. What with faulty nanotechnology increasing treatment difficulties."_

Meanwhile over at the burn ward, Cora and Thrax were checking out their burn wounds as the Blarg doctor groaned. "Well, at least you two were wearing spacesuits with nanotechnology and temperature regulators. How'd you two get those burns anyway?"

Cora looked guiltily as Thread replied to the doctor. "Some of the cosmic rays from that storm nearly burned us alive,even though our ship has radiation shielding, anti-Megacorp bomb forcefields the works. If it wasn't for our teamwork we could've died out there.".

.

The doctor winced out o before saying as he leaves through data files. "Okay I know this probably sounds strange Mrs Veralux and Mr Lecture. But there's only one person who matches your injuries. Unfortunately he isn't in the same galaxy and passed away at least one century ago. Johnny Storm, Earth's second Human Torch and one of the four founding members in the Fantastic Four!". 

.

As the symbol of an orange , white and blue number four symbol popped upon the doctor's holopad as Cora looked surprised as she proclaimed. "How do you know it's not a fake? You never know with pre-book news reports." "Because I heard a radio report of his health on Quartu,yes we do get 60s and 70s radio transmissions but that doesn't mean we Blaarg are slouches in the brains department. Though it took a while to figure out.". 

. Finally over in the physiotherapy ward, Elaris was resting her right hand in a cast . The Fongoid physiotherapist sighed at her.


End file.
